15 Star Gazers
by ccmal
Summary: Almanzo takes Laura out for a night of star gazing. 15th in the series


**Star Gazers**

LHOP inspired fan fiction by Cheryl C. Malandrinos

Disclaimer: I do not own the Little House on the Prairie television series, book series, or any of the characters.

Laura walked into Nellie's Restaurant on Almanzo's arm. Everyone in town knew they were courting, but they hadn't been seen together since the night of the church social. It was suppertime and the restaurant was full of hungry people. Laura and Almanzo were lucky to get the last table in the far corner of the room.

When Nellie came out of the kitchen she spied the couple sitting in the corner. She had once thought Almanzo would make a perfect suitor for her, but Nellie knew she would never be a farmer's wife. She was much too dignified.

She walked to the other side of the room and filled Mr. Marshall's coffee cup. Then she took Silas Moffet's payment before moseying over to Laura and Almanzo's table.

"Why Laura dear, how nice it is to see you again," she said, feigning politeness.

The tension was clear in Laura's voice. "Hello Nellie."

"So how's that job in Curry going? Are you tired of teaching those dirty, little waifs yet?"

"The children are doing very well. One of them is studying to become a doctor."

"Probably a horse doctor," said Nellie snidely.

"Well he'll be of good use to you then, since you're acting like a horse's…"

"Uh Nellie, why don't ya bring us a couple of coffees to start off with," Almanzo interjected.

"Coming right up." Nellie danced off towards the kitchen, an evil smile on her face.

Once Nellie had disappeared behind the swinging door Almanzo allowed a chuckle to escape from his lips. Laura was as feisty as ever.

"And what's so funny?"

"Every time I see the two of you together I think of that day I stumbled across you fighting in the mud."

Laura felt the warmth of her blush as she stared down at the blue-checked table cloth.

"Aw Beth, don't be embarrassed," he said, putting his hand over hers. "I like the way ya stand up for yourself."

"Thanks Manly, but I would have preferred if you never saw that. Nellie just…"

"Just what?" asked Nellie as she returned with their coffee.

"You're just so good at taking care of people," lied Laura, a fake smile covering her face.

"Thank you. Now what can I get for the two of you tonight?"

"I'll have the fried chicken please," said Laura .

"And I'll start with a bowl of beef stew, and then a nice big steak with a couple of eggs, sunny side up." Laura and Nellie gawked at him.

"Is that all?" Nellie asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I wanna leave room for dessert."

After Nellie left, Laura shook her head at Almanzo. "Do you always eat that much?"

"I've always had a big appetite. Bein a farmer's hard work."

"Eliza Jane must spend all her free time in the kitchen," she teased.

They chatted about Laura's week in Curry. Out of the corner of her eye, Laura could see Nellie and her mother, Harriet whispering and looking over at the table she shared with Almanzo. She could just imagine what they were gossiping about. She knew Nellie had tried to get Almanzo to court her when he first moved into town. Laura wondered if Nellie was still interested.

Almanzo and Laura stepped outside and strolled hand in hand along the road that led behind the schoolhouse. It had been dark for an hour, and the clear sky seemed to hold a million stars. The full moon guided their steps. The temperature had dropped, but Laura didn't notice. Her eyes glanced back and forth between the starry sky and Almanzo's face. It was still so hard to believe he was her beau.

"What are ya thinkin?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Sometimes this all seems like a dream."

He gave her a crooked little smile. "Ya ain't dreamin, Beth. I'm here and you're here…" He embraced her. "It's real," he whispered.

Laura trembled as she felt his lips. Was it the same for him when they kissed? Her mind was spinning; her legs feeling like they could no longer hold her up; her heart pounding hard enough to burst out of her chest, and her body tingling all over. In all the time she knew him, she never thought loving him would feel like this.

Almanzo was so warm he considered shrugging off his coat. The steam encircling their heads told him it was cold outside, but he could feel beads of sweat on his back. He shivered when he realized Laura's lips had traveled down to his neck. He felt soft wet kisses that made the rest of his body throb with excitement. How could she arouse such feelings in him?

He lifted his chin and gazed up at the night sky. As if finally remembering they were outside, he pulled Laura to arm's length. Puffs of white smoke filled the air as he tried to calm the urges inside him.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Laura. He shook his head, not able to speak yet. "What's the matter?"

"Nothin, I just…ya got me so…I can't even think straight."

Laura smiled with understanding. He tucked her arm under his and they continued their walk. They strolled in silence, each dreaming of what the future might hold for them. Laura pulled up the collar on her coat.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little."

"I should be getting ya back home anyway. Your pa will be wonderin where ya are."

As Almanzo helped Laura into the buggy they caught sight of Nellie Oleson locking up the restaurant for the night. Nellie couldn't resist engaging Laura in conversation.

"Out a bit late aren't you, Laura?"

"I don't see how it's any concern of yours."

"I can't imagine your father approves."

"He knows where I am."

"Well, a respectable young lady wouldn't be out this late."

"That's probably why you're still out."

Nellie frowned with contempt and anger. She stomped off towards her house with Laura giggling behind her. Almanzo chuckled.

"Remind me not to get your dander up," he said as he chirruped to Barnum and headed back to the Ingalls farm.

When Charles heard Almanzo's buggy pull into the front yard, he wanted to run outside and scold him for keeping Laura out so late.

"I know what you're thinking," said Caroline. "Don't do it."

Charles looked back at his wife. "I thought she wasn't going to be late," he replied.

"Charles, she's not a child anymore. Other young women her age stay out late with their beaus."

"I don't care what the others are doing. And I don't want Laura to forget that she still has school to finish and responsibilities here at home."

Caroline walked across the kitchen and came to stand in front of him. "I don't think she's forgotten either of those things. They've just begun courting, and I'm sure she's excited about having a beau. I bet Almanzo is excited too. They're trying to get to know each other in a different way. They just want to spend time together and allow that to happen."

She put her arms around Charles's neck. "I know it's hard to watch her grow up, but we went through the same thing with Mary. Don't you remember how we felt when she told us she wanted to move to Winoka?" Charles nodded. "And she was a bit younger than Laura is now."

"I'd forgotten that," admitted Charles.

"After next week, Laura will be back in Walnut Grove for good. Her job in Curry will be over and you'll probably find Almanzo spending time with all of us, getting to know us better, instead of wanting to be alone with Laura so much."

Charles sighed. "I hope you're right."

"One more week to go," said Laura. "Then I'll be home for good."

"Can't wait."

"I should probably have you over for supper once I'm back. I think it will make Pa feel better."

"Sounds real nice. I should be gettin to know your family."

"Well, I don't think Pa really wanted me to go tonight." Almanzo's look of concern made her add, "Not that he doesn't like you, it's just he thinks we spend a little too much time together."

"I don't feel like I see ya enough."

"Hopefully it will be better once I'm not in Curry. There's going to be a literary meeting at the school in two weeks. Your sister asked me to recite the Declaration of Independence. I hope you'll come."

"Only if I get to bring ya home," he smirked.

"My feelings would be hurt if you didn't." Laura pointed at the front door. "I should go."

Almanzo gave her a tender kiss before helping her out of the buggy. "I'll see ya in church tomorrow."

Laura nodded from the breezeway. She greeted her parents once she was inside. She sensed they had been talking about her. Before her pa could say anything she mentioned, "Manly is going to come to supper once I'm back from Curry. He wants to get to know all of you better." Caroline flashed a smile filled with I told you so at her husband.

"I'm glad to hear it," said Charles. "I don't like it when he keeps you out so late."

"Oh Pa, I'm not a little girl anymore."

Charles fought back tears as he admitted, "I know, but I'm not ready for you to be a woman just yet."

Laura hugged him. "I love you Pa."

"I love you too Half-pint."

Laura kissed her mother before disappearing into the loft. Charles stared at the empty ladder. He wondered how many more times Laura would climb up into the loft before Almanzo whisked her away to a house of their own. He already dreaded it.

Laura crawled into bed after saying her prayers. She couldn't get her pa's words out of her mind. He actually seemed sad at the thought of her growing up. 'Is that what it's like to be a parent?' she wondered. Would she be the same with her own children? She hoped they would be Almanzo's children too. She smiled when she recalled their night out. She hated the thought of leaving him again. But it would be her last week away from home, and then she could stay in Walnut Grove and begin planning her future…a future that she hoped Almanzo would play a big part in.


End file.
